


Preview Story: Every House has Secrets

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Based on Run (Hulu), Chronic Illness, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Preview chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Here is a preview for a new story I hope to write but I would like your opinion first.Inspired by Hulu movie Run.All his life, Peter Beck has lived isolated in his house suffering from an illness that kept him confined to a wheelchair. His father, Quentin Beck served as his sole caretaker and homeschool teacher.However, Peter begins to suspect that his Dad is hiding something when a new pill is added to his medication, and the boy begins noticing his Dad's strange and controlling behavior that he always dismissed as being overprotective.Discreetly, Peter starts searching for answers, even if it means leaving the safety of his home. Eventually, Peter finds himself in the middle of a tangled web of sinister secrets and lies surrounding his Dad and his childhood.Meanwhile, Quentin Beck is determined to keep Peter all to himself and will go to any length to prevent his son from uncovering the truth.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Preview Story: Every House has Secrets

Peter was startled by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

“Peter, I’m home!” A familiar deep voice called from downstairs. The boy smiled at the sound of his fathers' voice, “Come help me with the groceries,”

“Coming!”

Pausing the movie he had been watching, Peter closed his laptop and gently pushed away from his desk. The wheels of his wheelchair rumbled against the hard-wooden ground.

Meanwhile, in the dining room downstairs, Quentin Beck carefully set three brown paper bags of groceries onto the table. 

As he shrugged off his brown jacket, Quentin smiled to himself as he heard the sound of the stair climber coming from the hallway just behind him.

“Did you get all your homework finished?” The man asked as he heard Peter enter the dining room from behind him.

Peter hesitated as he grabbed one of the grocery bags from the table and began rifling through the contents.

“Yeah, Dad,” he said after a few seconds, “Of course,”

Peter was startled when his wheelchair was suddenly spun around to face his Dad.

Quentin placed his hands firmly onto his sons' shoulders, staring at him with a stern face.

“Did you?” The man's bright blue eyes bored into Peter's brown eyes. The young boy couldn’t look away or lie.

With a small sigh, Peter answered, “There is a chance that my book report is only half-finished,”

Inhaling deeply, Quentin shook his head at the boy, "I expect it to be done by this afternoon, understood?" he sternly said, waving his finger in front of his son.

After the boy silently nodded, the two continued with putting up their new food. With his limited reach, Peter could only place drinks in the fridge and small items into the pantry while Quentin put up everything else in the tall cabinets.

The boy was in the middle of stacking sauce cans in the pantry when he heard his Dad sigh loudly.

"Darn, I left a bag in the car,"

Peter squeaked with excitement as he placed the grocery bag onto the ground, "I'll get it!" the boy pushed against his wheels as fast as he could towards the back door.

He hadn’t been outside all week, he desperately wanted to get out of the house for a change and-

Peter was just inches away from the back door when his Dad suddenly grabbed securely onto the back handles, forcing the boy to a sudden stop.

"Don't even think about it,"

Peter turned to face his Dad with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, "But Dad-"

"Have you done your breathing treatment today?"

The boy slumped back into his wheelchair with defeat, "No," he sighed.

"Exactly," Quentin nodded, as he pushed Peter back into the dining room, "So unless you want to have a cough attack, I suggest you put up the rest of the groceries,”

The boy crossed his arms across his chest in a pout, “Fine,”

Peter made a face as his Dad pressed a quick kiss to his temple.

"I'll be right back," the man declared before turning back towards the back door.

As soon as he heard the back door close, Peter pushed his wheelchair towards one of the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

With a mischievous smile, Peter took the bag into his arms and began searching through the items.

"Jackpot!" With an excited grin, Peter pulled out a large box of Lindt Lindor Milk Chocolate Truffles. His Dad always had some for when his blood sugar got low, or as rewards for his homework.

Peter carefully peeled opened the seal of the box and pulled out a handful of small truffles. After stashing the sweet treats into his hoodie pocket, the boy carefully tucked the seal into the box so it would look unopened.

The boy had been placing the box back into the paper bag when he heard a strange rattle coming from inside.

Curious, Peter reached back into the bag and pulled out the source of the noise.

It was a small pale orange pill bottle, similar to all the ones for his medication, except it was filled to the brim with small green capsule pills. Written in large bold letters was the name of the patient the pills were prescribed for.

Except it wasn't Peters name, instead it read: **Beck, Quentin**

“Dad?” Peter whispered to himself with confusion. Why did his Dad have prescription medicine? What were they for? Was his Dad sick? Was he dying?

The sound of the back door opening once more snapped Peter out of his thoughts. The boy quickly stuffed the medicine bottle and chocolate box back into the paper bag and placed it back onto the counter.

By the time Quentin was closing the back door, Peter had returned to stacking the cans in the pantry.

"I’m thinking about making Lasagna for dinner," the man said as he set another filled bag onto the dining table, turning to the direction of his son, "Does that sound good?"

Peter was still shocked by what he found in the bag but he tried to answer as normally as possible, "Uh, yeah! Sounds good,"

"Great, it’ll be ready in an hour,"

"Cool," the boy nodded.

After placing the last food product into the pantry, Peter started to head towards the stairs, "I’m gonna go finish that book report,"

Quentin looked after his son with a confused and suspicious look in his eyes.

* * *

Later that night...

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

Peter was startled from his thoughts at the sound of his Dad’s voice. Looking up, the boy sat his Dad was leaning against his bedroom doorframe with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. A look that Peter had seen many times growing up every time he had gotten into trouble.

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking a-about, Dad,”

Quentin sighed and shook his head with disappointment.

“You’ve always been awful at lying to me,”

Peter shrunk down into his bed as his Dad slowly walked closer to him.

“If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times…” Quentin said as he towered over Peter, “No sweets between meals,”

Peter cringed inwards upon being caught.

“Hand them over,” His Dad said in a soft yet stern tone, holding out his hand.

Sighing, Peter reached into his pocket to pull out the chocolates he had taken earlier and placed them into his Dad's hand.

Quentin raised an eyebrow at the sight of the three candies. 

“Are you a Jedi?” Peter asked, pulling two more candies from his other pocket.

“Worse, I’m your Dad,” Quentin answered with a smirk, “I know you better than you know yourself. I’ll always know if you’re up to something,”

Peter rolled his eyes when his Dad popped a chocolate truffle into his mouth with a smug expression.

After placing the rest of the stolen chocolates into his pocket, Quentin switched back to his stern fatherly expression.

“Turn it off, it’s bedtime,”

“Come on, Dad,” Peter asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes, “Just five more minutes?”

Quentin, however, wasn’t moved. Instead, he closed the laptop himself and took it away from his son.

“Bedtime,” he repeated in a voice that left no room for argument.

Pouting to himself, Peter carefully moved his legs to lay them beneath his sheets. As the boy got comfortable in his bed, he looked to see his Dad approaching him. The older man held two cups in his hands, one was halfway filled with water while another much smaller cup held a few pills inside.

"Down the Hatch," Quentin said, holding the cups out to his son.

With a small nod, Peter took the water and the small cup from his Dad.

Just as he was about to place the pills into his mouth, Peter saw something that made him freeze on the spot.

Resting between the two white pills Peter regularly took before bed, was a single green tablet.

The same one from the prescription bottle for his Dad.

"Something wrong, Son?" Quentin asked, confused at his sons' action, sitting on the bed beside his son.

Peter didn't answer, he only looked up at his Dad, confusion, and fear in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to portray Quentin as caring yet manipulative, I hope I've done it right.
> 
> I'm thinking of having Peter's life be a little different from Chloe's from Run. Maybe he's part a small chatroom that has Ned and MJ in it that suffer from their own illnesses.
> 
> I might make Quentin's backstory a little different from Diane's.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
